


For Your Bad Days

by callmearenegade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boromir is bae, DEnethor is an asshole, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: GondorImagines, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on:  Imagine Boromir taking you for a ride around Gondor on your favorite horse when you have a bad day on imaginexhobbit AND <br/>Imagine watching the clouds go by with Boromir. on gondorimagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Bad Days

Saxa rushed along. Her long hair flew behind her as the soles of her shoes frantically raced across the ground. She was in deep trouble and it was barely even breakfast. She had risen late due to the kindness of her husband after keeping her up most of the night. Despite being grateful for the favor, it had been one she could not afford. Not when her father-in-law was the one and only steward of Gondor who hated her with every bit of his being. Or at least, the bit not consumed with hating Faramir. She was happy - almost gleeful - to have been given the much needed and desired extra hours of rest that her husband had granted her. He himself had skipped out early in the morning to go train and would be found on the training field rather than at the breakfast table. Saxa knew that Denethor would take the opportunity to be even more ruthless without his precious son whom he was so proud of at the table to gloat about.

Even worse, she had to skip over a few of her regular morning chores, most of which were ones the steward would be irate about not getting completed. As much as Saxa would rather skip the breakfast all together and grab food from the kitchen once the steward had vacated, she knew missing the appearance would make things much worse later on. She rushed to the dining hall, all the while holding onto the foolish hope that she would make it on time, but knowing full well it was impossible.

“ Nice of you to finally arrive!” Denethor shouted as she pulled the heavy wooden doors open. She fought back the instinct to grimace and roll her eyes and put on her best fake smile instead.

“ My sincerest apologies for my lateness. I appear to have overslept this morning.” she regretted genuinely. She walked across the floor unable to lift her eyes from the tile as she rubbed her hunched shoulders and wished the long walk to her chair was shortened.

She was painfully aware as she pulled out her chair- all the while cringing at the scraping sound that resonated through the room- that she sat alone. The long table was vacant other than the steward at the far end. The chair to her right was vacant. Her fellow hated companion was missing. It had been how her and Faramir had bonded, both being so hated by Denethor but so loved by Boromir. She and the younger brother had suffered through the awkward and generally self-esteem deteriorating meetings with Denethor for as long as she had been with Boromir. Since the first meeting she was obligated to attend, Faramir had sat beside her and split the insults and judgements between them. Just as fate and her generally bad luck would have it, the one day Saxa angered and annoyed the delusional and prideful steward would be the day she would have to face him on her own. Faramir must have skipped out early with his brother to go train and make up for the training day they had lost the week prior. Saxa took a soothing breath and called upon all the strength and control within her before she took a seat in her chair. She hoped what patience she had would be enough to get her through the worst meal of her life.

“Why did you oversleep?” Denethor started harshly before she was even fully seated. The crumbs of bread in his mouth shot across the table with his harsh words.

“ Boromir is wonderfully kind and requested from our chamber maid that I not be awoken so early. You can see where that could cause a problem.” She shied away, head down and shoulders slumped as she reached for the water goblet in front of her.

“ Boromir is exceedingly kind. Too kind to those with no status or class.” he hissed and Saxa shut her eyes, “ Too kind to the likes of you.” rang throughout the hall and sent a pang of sadness through her. Despite it , she found herself agreeing, he was kinder than she deserved.

“ Have you finished your chores?” Denethor asked expectantly. The question sent a wave of fear through her gut that had her pushing the plate of food back into the hands of the maid trying to hand it to her. Even the light smell of oranges threatened to turn her stomach with the wave of terror washing over her. 

“ Not yet, my Lord,” She stuttered, “ I shall see to it immediately.” She added quickly, voice meek and shaky. The words fought tooth and nail to stay in her throat, her mind even agreed that perhaps not voicing them would be best, but she pushed them out anyway. She knew full well that not voicing would cause even more anger to be sent her way.

Many would question why the wife of the-favorite- son of the steward would have maid chores. Chores he wouldn’t even require maids to do. Saxa knew that they all resulted from her being so far below Boromir’s station. It was a way of keeping her in her place - or her place in Denethor’s mind- below them. Denethor hoped that if his son saw her cleaning floors, it would cause something in his mind to click and cause him to see how much better her deserved than her. It was a desperate attempt to “ make his son see reason”.

Denethor had tried for the past few years to get his son to see how much better he could do than a traveling performer from the outskirts of mandom. He pushed women at Boromir at parties and dances but Boromir’s eyes never seemed to stray from the one Denethor felt was undeserving to wear his son’s ring. She was just the one who invaded his house. Just the one who wasn’t even good enough for Faramir.

“ So, you are here, in my presence, when you haven’t completed your work?” He hissed and Saxa noticeably flinched.

“ M-my lord.” She tried to defend but could feel his wrath heating like a tangible flame.

“ You can not do the simplest of tasks. You can not complete anything that is expected of you! You can not do your chores. You can not produce an heir! I will never understand why Boromir picked someone as incapable and unworthy as you!” He shouted from across the table. Saxa ground her teeth to hide a sob.

“ Excuse me.” She rushed out as she stood from the table.

“ Please, Get out of my sight.” Denethor commanded with a wave of his hand. She did not need to be told twice as she ran from the hall.

Saxa was used to such words. She heard how she was unworthy and incapable on a regular basis, but it seemed to sting more than normal. Perhaps, the ‘heir’ comment was the one to blame for the resilient ache that seemed to linger. She knew that a child would never arrive soon enough to please Denethor. She could have produced an heir exactly nine months after the wedding and Denethor would still be discontent. He would complain about the human gestation period and blame her for it as if it was somehow her fault. A baby any sooner would brand her with a scarlet letter and the child a bastard- if Boromir would even be allowed any claim to it. Of course, she no longer tried to please the unreasonable steward. Her and Boromir had long since stopped listening or caring about Denethor and now only worried about themselves.  
Their courting had been rather short- due to Denethor and his interference- and they had decided to push aside Denethor’s comments and expectations about an heir and sent the early year of their marriage enjoying and getting to know each other. Thought they had only really been trying for a couple of months, the comment Denethor had made seemed to hit a raw nerve. The fact that she had yet to produce an heir worried her, Boromir continuously tried to assure that it had only been a few months and babies appeared on their own time. The thought, however, of not being able to produce one sent a wave of fear through her gut. She was young and healthy, there had never been any reason to doubt, but then again, this was something she had never tried before. Boromir was strong and able-bodied. No one would ever doubt him. It was all her, it would always be her.

It was all that consumed her mind, killed her mood, as she angrily scrubbed at the tile floor. The cool water from the bucket did little to soothe as it splashed up along her arms. Soap bubbles clung to the arms of the old raggedy shirt that hung from her frame. Her thoughts swished around like an angry wind storm.

The sound of boots along the floor behind her caused rage to well up in her chest, shortly replaced by sorrow as she would have to re clean the floor.

“ You better not be getting muddy prints on my floor!” She sobbed.

“ Hey.” A voice soothed and pulled through the manic scuffing of the brush along the floor. Like a miracle, a wave of composure and calm fell over her. It was like the voice had cast a blanket over her, a blanket of serenity and strength.

“ Hey.” She smiled up as she raised her head to see the tall figure beside her. “ How was training?” She asked as cheerfully as she could manage covered in dirt and feeling generally terrible.

“ Good. But I missed you this morning.” Boromir smiled back. He reached a hand to his wife and helped pull her to stand on her feet. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a circular shaped object wrapped in cloth. Saxa smiled and lifted an eyebrow in question. He handed her the cloth with no words but a wide loving smile that sent happiness and warmth through her.  
Saxa wiped her hands onto the old, torn tunic on her shoulders before taking the cloth into both hands and gently unwrapping it. Her husband beamed. Underneath the wrapper lie a cookie from the morning’s breakfast.

“ I heard you didn’t eat this morning.” Boromir spoke concerned. Her eyes locked with his.

“ Bertha told me. You know she worries for you. We all do.” Boromir assured his wife as he stepped closer and brought her into a gentle embrace. Her forehead rested against his strong shoulder as she pulled a chunk of the cookies off and placed it into her mouth before it would crumble and cause more for her to clean up. Boromir shielded her from the world for a moment as she sighed and gave into the feeling of comfort his presence allowed her.

Saxa finished the food in her hands and let out a sad sigh.

“ We have work to do.” She moved closer to her husband and locked her arms around him tightly. Boromir wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

“ No.” he demanded.

“ I have floors to clean.” She insisted, a sad sob almost rising. She nuzzled her face into her husband’s chest as he held her. He wasn’t willing to let her go.

“ No. Leave them.” He commanded softly. Saxa pulled her head back to look at him.

“ I can not simply leave them. Your father is mad enough at me. He would throw me over the cliff if I-” Boromir pulled her into a kiss. Saxa relaxed instantly in the feel of her husband. She allowed him to hold her up as she allowed him to consumer every fiber of her being. If she ever had doubt about their marriage or her new life, it was moments like this she remembered why. He was everything she needed, everything she had ever wanted. It all just felt right. Like nothing in the world could be better than this, or more perfect.

He pulled away, only for his lips to be chased by hers and pulled into another kiss, shorter and needier than before.

“ Ignore the floors.” He whispered to her.

“ I can’t just IGNORE the floors.” She insisted almost manically. “ They must be done!” She hissed and her eyes glowed with sadness.

“ Faramir will do them.” He calmed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“ You are going to make your brother scrub the floors!?” She couldn’t believe him and took a step back exasperated.

“ No!” he chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace. “ He wants to.”

“ Your brother wants to scrub the floors?” she asked, confused.

“ We all have noticed how stressed you are and how unhappy you’ve been.” He whispered sadly into her ear.

“ Boromir, I’m fine. Honestl-” She tried to convince.

“ Shh. We want to help.” He shushed. “Let me spoil my wife. Please.”

“ Then what was last night, if not spoiling?” She hinted with a smirk.

“ Allow me to continue to spoil you. This time, publicly.” He whispered in her ear. She sighed heavily but resigned.

“ Go on. Go get dressed up and meet me out front.” He smiled and let go of his wife.

Saxa smiled at him for a moment before turning and strutting down the corridor with a new found happiness that made Boromir warm in his chest.   
___  
Saxa couldn’t help the smile on her face as she strut out the front doors and felt the light breeze dance around her. The soft blue waves of fabric brushed against her legs and billowed out behind her. Her long wavy locks waved about as they danced along the breeze. She almost skipped through the door like a child as she welcomes the sunlight and looked at the sky above her. She had always had a nomadic lifestyle before, she often missed watching the sky and feeling the breeze now that she was more confined.

Boromir smiled as she watched his wife prance about life a small child seeing the sun for the first time after a harsh winter. She twirled around in the breeze and laughed aloud before she notice him. Saxa smiled wide and ran over to her husband. She collided with his chest and wrapped herself around him as if he would fade from existence at any second. It wasn’t until she pulled away did she notice the horse to his left. The red roan she had adored since her first arrival in Gondor pawed anxiously at the ground below it’s feet as her husband held the reins in his hand. She whispered to it kindly and gave a scratch to the star in the center of it’s forehead before turning to her husband.

“ Are we riding?” She enthused.

“ We are.” Boromir nodded and patted the neck of the roan.

“ You had me put on a dress to go riding?” She asked skeptically as she watched her husband throw the old leather reins over the horse’s head and tighten the girth significantly. Boromir chuckled at his wife.

“ Of course.” He stated as he mounted.

“ Why?” She shook her head and stepped closer to the horse .He pulled her up in a quick motion and sat her sideways in front of him. That was new, she was never lady enough to attempt side saddle herself.

“ So I have an excuse to sit you upon my lap and hold you close.” He concluded with a childlike grin before ushering the horse to a gentle walk.

“ Won’t he be missed?” She inquired, petting the horses soft neck.

“ They try not to use him too much. He stands out a bit more than the other mounts.” He whispered into her ear again as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
__  
“ I want to steer!” Saxa voiced as they went through the streets. The street was busy with children at play and people at work. Many stopped and gawked at the couple as they rode through.

“ You don’t know where we are going.” Her husband whispered cockily as her maneuvered the horse around another group of small children.

“ Where are we going then?” She asked like an overly excited child.

“ Out.” He stated simply. Saxa sighed and leaned back against the strong body behind her. Man of few words today, it had appeared.  
A group of kids stopped along the side of the path and waved at the couple.

“ Lord Boromir!” the boys shouted causing the man to beam and pull the horse to a stop.

“ You being good, boys?” Boromir chastised before ruffling a few on the head.

“ We are going to play Orcs and Men!” A young boy spoke, his voice lisping slightly with his lack of front teeth.

“ Come play with us, Boromir!” One of the brave older boys pleaded, followed by a loud chorus of “ PLEASE!”

Boromir smiled widely and wrapped his arm tighter around his wife.

“ Maybe next time, boys. Me and the Misses are going out.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, causing the boys to “eww” and holler before moving on their way with a wave and a bow from the older few.

“ Lady Saxa, Lady Saxa!” The littlest- no older than six- shouted as the older boys moved out of the way. Saxa leaned down as far as she felt safe as the boy reached a small hand up.

“ I picked this. It’s for you!” He granted a toothy grin as she reached down and pulled a tiny yellow flower from the little boy’s hand.

Saxa cooed and smiled adoringly at the little boy.

“ Thank you. I love it!” She gushed, ruffling the boy’s hair affectionately.

“ Alright, boys!” Boromir announced and waved.

“ You boy’s all be careful, OK?” Saxa lightly commanded. they shook their heads and walked away, the littlest in tow of the oldest and Boromir ushered the horse on once more.  
The main gate had come into view when Saxa piped up again.

“ When you said out, you really meant out?” She questioned sitting up from her leaning against her husband.

“ I did. I thought you may have been stuck in the city too long. Me and Faramir get to get out, why not you? Besides, I know it can not be easy to go from constantly being on the move to being stuck behind stone all day.” He confided. Boromir nodded at whoever was manning the gate and it was opened with a loud groan before the horse was urged on once more.

“ You make it sound like I feel like a prisoner.” She thought aloud as the horse walked out the stone gate onto the field of soft overgrown grass.

“ Do you not feel that way? With my father forcing chores upon you and treating no better than a prisoner?” The words came out harshly.

Saxa looked over her shoulder and saw the face of her husband stern and coarse.

“ But prisoners do not get to go home and be held by you every night. Or looked upon by you with those eyes that look upon me with such softness and kindness. Prisoners don’t get to be held or kissed by you. And surely, prisoners don’t get to be loved by you. “ She spoke honestly , looking eyes with her husband.

“ I can’t do anything about Denethor,” She spoke “ But I made the best choice when I agreed to marry you. All I need is you.” She placed her hand upon his cheek and he leaned in to place a quick kiss on her lips.

“ I will try to make my father see how much you are worth and how much I love you. I will not allow this to continue.” He was adamant and sealed the promise with a kiss.

With a few more strides, the roan was halted. Boromir carefully slipped off before wrapping an arm around Saxa’s waist and pulling her down like she weighed no more than a feather pillow.  
When her feet were planted firmly on the ground. Saxa took a moment to smell the air. She never thought she would miss the smell of dirt and weeds so much. Boromir pulled a blanket from behind the saddle and laid it upon the ground before allowing the horse to roam for a little while.

Saxa watched the sky above her, the clouds moving through the sky with the wind. She missed just watching them, for no reason whatsoever. She missed mimicking their movement in dance or trying to summon a storm - which she knew she couldn’t but it was fun to try anyway.

“Saxa, Darling. Come lie with me.” Her husband called from the blanket. He looked at her with puppy eyes that would melt even the stone cold heart his father.

“ Is it safe? Being so far out here?” She needed convincing.

“ I am armed.” He gestured to the sword belt around his hips. “ Don’t act like you can’t handle yourself. You know I know better than that.” he winked.  
Saxa rolled her eyes but moved to sit next to him on the blanket.

“What are we doing exactly?” She hinted slightly as she laid beside him and ran a hand down his chest.

“ Watching the clouds, relaxing.” He murmured as he relaxed into the warm sun. Saxa smiled and placed her head on Boromir’s strong chest and peered up at the sky above. Long fingers brushed softly through her hair as her’s blindly traced patterns on the expanse of his chest.

“ That one looks like a dragon.” He whispered, not pointing or indicating which cloud in any way.

“ How would you know? Have you ever seen a dragon?” she giggled.

“ I have met a descendant of King Bard the Dragon Slayer. Does that grant me knowledge?” He laughed a little.

“ I do suppose so.” She sighed contently and closed her eyes, all the while allowing herself to rest in the moment.  
__  
“Dinner will be served soon.” Boromir announced as he went to move from below his wife.

“ I don’t fancy another meal with your father, today.” She spoke adamantly as she sat up and stretched.

“ I’ll have it sent to my room.” He was always a step ahead. Well except that one time when he wasn’t, but that was another story altogether.

“ If you’re lucky, you can have dessert.” She hinted, a slight sway of her hips and she moved to fetch the horse who hadn’t moved too far.

“ Dessert. Quite like the sound of that.” He pressed a kiss to her neck.

“ Of course, Darling, It is my turn to spoil you, now.”

With a loving kiss to her lips, Saxa decided the day every bad day has an end. And perhaps this one, wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
